Once Upon a Moon
by Shayna Riddle
Summary: The story of the silver millenium in the days leading up to the Nega-verse's attack
1. Default Chapter Title

Five princesses  
  
  
So long ago some would argue it was before time began all of our planets were at peace. In the midst of this union was the Moon Kingdom. Ruled by Queen Serenity, it was what held the Silver Millenium of peace together.  
  
In a large room on the fifth and top floor of the Palace the Queen and the rulers of the other planets would meet to discuss inter panet afairs and other boring matters of state. And one floor down on the exact oposite side was Princess Serina's chamber. There the princesess of each planet would talk and laugh together while there parents were discussing. this had been the way of things for fourteen years now. And this is where our story begins.  
  
Serina's chamber was a large circular room. The walls were pearly white and all around them were five large knooks, each containing a bed. The pillows and bed spread of each one was an official planet color: pink, yellow, red, blue, and green. The pink knook was in the middle directly across from the door. the back wall of this one was a large window out of which one could see the night kissed kingdom.,/p   
  
But Serina's back was turned to it. She sat on the end of her bead faceing her friends. Each of them wore a pale satin night-gown in the shade of their bed spreads. Mina lay upside down on her yellow pillow, her blonde hair draped over the side and onto the floor. Ami sat cross-leged on the white carpeted floor a book in her lap. Rei sat in a chair facing a mirror on the back of the dorr, while Lita braided her hair.  
  
"So I desided to spare him the agony and just asked him to dance." Lita continued "I mean the guy is just like my ex-boyfriend, totaly shy."  
  
"Lita" Rei asked "Can you ever act completely like a girl."  
  
"That's what you do Rei." Serina intergected "and just look how many guys it's gotten you." All the girls exploded into laughter. Mina fell off the bed completely, however Rei did not look pleased.  
  
"So Ami what are ya studying tonight." Rei said in a hurry to change the subject. "Prehistoric societies." Ami said happily "It's really interesting stuff."  
  
"Sounds about as interesting as what our parents talk about." Mina laughed "Mom seemed real uptight about something lately." Rei said turning away from the mirror "no offence, but isn't she always." Lita said tentittivly "like mother like daughter." Serina laughed Again Ray did not look pleased.  
  
"Is anyone else hungery?" Serina asked, hopeing if she changed the subject Rei wouldn't pound her "Yeah let's sneek down to the kitchen and we'll see what I can whip up." Lita winked The girls agreed and tip toed to the kitchen as quietly as possible, as their parents discussed boring matters of stae and things that didn't matter to them. But little did the girls know the matters being discussed were themselves.  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
At the south end of the top floor of the palace was the state room. It was a long room with a long oak table. The wall oposite from the door was a window that stretch from the ceiling to the white tiled floor. Out of it were the exquisite moon gardens. Queen Serenity sat at the head of the table looking out at them from a distance. There were four chairs on either side of the table, the third on the left side was the only one that was empty.  
  
"What am I to do? I am so worried about my Ami." cried a pale woman. Her thin blue hair fell wavily past her shoulders "I don't know Aquata," Serenity sighed "we don't even know where the letters are comeing from."  
  
A tall dark haired woman stood up as she pounded her fist on the table. "How thick can you get!" she shreiked "The Princesess of the inner kingdoms have all received these death threats! There has been no word from the earth in ages. It must be them Serenity can't you see it?"  
  
"Ruby! I will thank you not to scream." Serenity insisted "For goodness sake act your age." "I must agree with her." said a dark haired man with a tall build "Our children are at stake here. We should attack the earth before they can get to our girls."  
  
Queen Serenity shook her head "You too Gazemel? How are we to maintain our peace if violence is the only solution we can come up with?" "How are we to maintain out futer if our children are killed" said a man with short blonde hair on the other side of the table "Our girls have not been threatened yet, but on the outskirts of the solar system we rely on you. your futer is ours." All his comrads on the right side of the table nodded. Queen Ruby looked up at Serenity smirking slightly.There was an unsetteling silence for a moment. "I shall contact King Enymon" Serenity said at last "until we get word all we can do is see to it that the girls do not find out about any of this. Young girls do not need this kind of stress. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Evil from the shadows  
  
  
Princess Serina had never really wanted for anything. She was born in the palace and always had every thing she needed. Her mother was a kind woman and a great leader. She was traiing her daughter to follow in her foot-steps. She attended the best school on the moon. Not that she enjoied it. Serina would much rather spend her time with the Princesses, or her best friend Anna.  
  
The one thing the queen had never counted on was haveing a daughter like Serina. When Serenity was little she had been dedicated to her studies. She had been a social child but she always had her priorities strait. Serina on the other hand hateed to read, execpt for manga which she read too much of. She spent her nights staring at the stars, while her mother had done homework.  
  
The Princess despratly wanted to please her mother, but she wasn't the same. The two got along just the same. Serina squeeked by from year to year, and watched her mother and took silent nots thinking: "I will be like that ... someday." And so the days came and went, but none of these days had yet been someday.  
  
Serina and Anna were at the ice rink nearly two weeks after the planet confrence. The worst thing about friends on other planets is you see them one weekend a month sometimes. Such was the case with the five princesses.  
  
"Alright Serina my feet are killing me we should really get home." Anna said "O.k. just let me do one more lap." Anna went off to the sides and began unlacing her skates. Serina continued around the rink. She was unbeleivably graceful on the ice considering she couldn't walk down the street with out falling over. A moment latter she slid up to Anna and sat down next to her. Anna's long dark hair was falling over her sholder as pretty as anything.  
  
"Hey don't forget we have a math test tomarrow." Anna said Serina groaned "Why do we learn math, it'll never help us out." "Two things Serina" Anna said putting her skates inside her bag "Number one you don't learn math, you watch the boy in the thrid row all hour." "But he's really cute." The princess said rising to her feet slinging her bag over her sholder "And number two math is gonna be really important to you when you rule this kingdom, can you say economics?"  
  
The two girls started up the raod the palace gleamed in the setting sun. "Well this is my stop" Anna smiled at Serina with her friendly blue eyes She waved good-bye as she took off down the left fork, leaving Serina to the center.  
  
The stars began to poke out of the sky and the planets glowed in the distance. The scene was so beautiful the Princess decided to stroll through the gardens instead of going strait to her room. She didn't really want to study for that math test just yet anyway. She found a pearly white bench surrounded by pink and purple flowers. Each planet seemed so close except the one that was truly closest. Serina had never been to the Earth.  
  
But she remembered well her first trip to Venus on Mina's birthday. Her first trip to Mercury Ami had helped her memorise her addition tables. She and Lita nad baked cookies, or rather Lita had baked cookoies and Serina had birnt them. but Serina had always loved going to Mars. True Serina and Rei mocked eachother constantly, but they really liked eachother. She could tell Rei anytherin she was a great friend.  
  
The air around the Princesess went suddenly cold. Fg seemed to be setteling around the dardens. And then something in the shaows whispeered to her. "Princess" it said in a terribly sick hiss Serina looked over in a corner of the hedges. All that stood there was formless darkness, no apendages, just a pair of firery red eyes. She was drawn toward it by some unexplainable force. She was lifted from the bench and floated toward it.  
  
"Princess" it hissed again "I am a shadow creature , do you know what I am here for?" Serina shook her head, it was difficult to understand anything. the fog around the gardens seemed to be leaking into her mind, clouding everything. Suddenly the icy darkness seized her arond the neck tightly. Serina tried to scream, but it was too late she was falling in the darkness.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Princess Meatball Head  
  
  
Slowly things began to come back into focus. Serena was lying in her pink nook in her chamber. The other nooks were empty. But she seemed to hear whispering. There was a nock at the door, when it opened Queen Serenity stood in the door way. She looked at her daughter for a moment and the ran to her side.  
  
The queen seemed to be fighting back tears, whereas the Princess was only fighting a headache. "I should have told you sooner, you could have been killed." Serenity said "What are you talking about mother?" "Oh Serena, you've been sent death threats, you and your friends. We never told you, and now because you didn't know you could have been killed."  
  
Serena looked into her mother's eyes. She had kept this from her, for how long? As these questions circulated in her mind Serena came upon a horrid discovery. No matter how good she might be, her mother was not perfect. the trust she had in her had somehow been damaged and she felt frighteningly unprotected. "We will protect you though" he mother continued "I've hired some one to protect you at all times."  
  
Now Serena was offended her mother thought she couldn't take care of herself "Mother, I'll be fine I don't need a babysitter." "Oh Serena I wish I could leave you alone, but it just isn't safe." "No!" Serena cried "I don't want someone following me every where I go. I'm 14 years old I can take care of myself please mother you'll take all the fun out of my life." Serena was surprised at how fast these words came out of her mouth. She was astonished all the more that she'd even said them, she had never flat out told her mother no.  
  
There was a long and uncomfortable silence were in both Mother and daughter wondered what would become of things. The moment was broken by another knock at the door. The Queen rose to her feet and opened it. A young man stepped into the room. He was tall with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Your majesty" he said bowing "Yes of course thank you for coming" the Queen turned sternly to he daughter "I think you should get to know this young man, the two of you will be spending a lot of time together."  
  
The door closed and the young man took the Queen's eat at the foot of Serena's bed. She did not turn to look at him. She continued to stare out of her window at the earth set. "Well you are quite the talkative one aren't you." he said Serena remained silent "Well I am Darien, nice to meet you. You haven't told me your name so what shall I call you? Meatball Head, like your hair."  
  
The Princess whipped around this guy was not going to make fun of her. "My name is Princess Serena" "We'll compromise" Darien informed her "Princess Meatball Head" "Listen" Serena shrieked "I don't need this from you and I don't need a baby-sitter! I need sleep so quiet down I'm going to bed."  
  
Silence prevailed for about 2 minuets and then "Goodnight Princess Meatball Head." This guy had to go.  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Having Darien around was worse then anything that Serena had ever had happen to her. It was worse then scenario she'd read in a manga book. This was so terrible the only person she'd ever think to wish it on was Darien. He seemed to be morally opposed to the thought of Serena enjoying herself. He nagged her about homework, over eating, day dreaming, writing fanfiction, and anything else she seemed to like.  
  
Serena had taken to spending hours upon hours in the bathroom, soaking in the bathtub. As this was the only place she could go to get away from him she'd also moved her diary in there.  
  
"This sucks" she was telling Luna almost a week after he attack "You shouldn't use language like that." Darien said without looking up from his book "Oh shut up!" she cried in exasperation "You shouldn't say that either Princess Meatball Head."  
  
"Do you see what I have to put up with?" she said "I'm sorry" Luna purred "If it makes you feel any better all the other Princesses are being looked after." "I'll bet their baby-sitters don't score -1 on the personality scale.  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

The Champion of Justice  
  
Normally ice skating was Serena's favorite thing to do. But alas Darien had managed to ruin that as well. He looked all morning for something wrong about the way she skated, but by 11 or so he had given up and had taken to competing. "I'm amazed" he laughed as he passed her by skating backwards "You can do a triple twirl perfectly, but you can't walk down the street without falling down." "I'm amazed you can do something besides make fun of me." Serena said through gritted teeth  
  
"Alright meatball-head, once around the rink looser buys lunch" Darien smiled. The Princes skated right up to him and stopped abruptly spraying ice all over him. "Your on" she whispered. And they were off so fast neither was sure if the other had started. Darien was in the lead at first weaving in and out of other skaters. He turned to taunt the Serena but she was gone, she had pulled ahead and he almost ran into the wall. And on the final stretch it looked like she would win, but there was a small nick in the ice that sent her flying forward. By the time she was back on her feet Darien was on his victory lap.  
  
"Well I suppose the best skater won" He sang as the two of them made their way to a street cafe. "I'll have a veggie wrap and an ice water" Serena told the waiter trying to ignore Darien's ever growing ego. "I'll have a cloud" he smiled handing the menus to him "This isn't really fair" Serena said "I mean your making your own money by following me."  
  
Darien was about to say something when the window of the cafe shattered. A terrible brown creature with six legs had jumped through the glass and was now looking up and down the panicked street.  
  
"Death to the moon." squeaked the bug thing People were running in 1000 directions. Tables were over turned and children were screaming for their mother's. Nothing like this had been seen on the moon, no one had done something like this as far as any one could remember. Serena wasn't sure what to think. The monster caught her terrified eye and lunged at her.  
  
Only seconds before the insect would have collided with her Darien jumped in front of her. Serena leapt from her chair while he struggled with it. He fought very bravely wand was knocked aside very quickly. "What am I going to do?" the Princess asked herself "I've gotta help!" "You can't help" Luna cried from behind her She must have run all the way from the palace cause the small cat was heavily out of breath. "But Sailor Moon can"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice." Luna explained "Long before the Silver Millennium, your great great grandmother was the legendary Sailor Scout, Sailor Moon. She fought all the darkness and evil that was around at that time in the name of the Moon. She become that warrior with this." Luna did a little flip and a small broche fell into Serena's hands. It was pink with gold detail and a rainbow crystal in the center. "There has been no need for a Sailor Scout until now due to our peace. But dark forces are attacking. I wish I could give this responsibility to your mother, but central control insisted upon you. You must fight for these people, the Scouts must fight again." Luna was shouting now  
  
Thousands of questions spun in Serena's mind, but she knew now was not the time. She raised the broach into the air, her hand shaking. Yet some how she knew what to do. "Moon Prism Power!" All of the sudden she was spinning in what seemed like a storm of warm bubbles. But she couldn't she for her eyes wouldn't open. She was floating, the ground had disappeared. There was a tingling on her forehead and the ground abruptly returned. When she was able to open her eyes she found herself standing in a full Sailor Suit of white, red, and blue.  
  
She looked over at the unconscious Darien, blood stained his white shirt. And then she turned to the monster. "I don't care if Darien is a jerk, you will regret this."  
  
"And just who are you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Moon the champion of justice and on behalf of the moon I shall punish you."  
  
The monster laughed and lunged at her again, but this time she darted away with time to spare. Her reflexes seemed to be heightened. Sailor Moon's foot shot into the stomached of the bug and it flew back into a table. "Throw your tiara!" Luna shouted "Moon Tiara Magic" she cried There was a groan of pain and a flash of light, the monster was gone.  
  
Luna was about to congratulate Sailor Moon when a red cloud materialized in the air above them. Out of it stepped a girl about Sailor Moon's age. She was a slender girl with long jet back hair, her blue eyes gleamed like gem stones. She wore a red leather one piece with a low neck and no back, and she was floating a few feet above the street.  
  
"Well it's the legendary Sailor Moon is it?" she laughed musically "I'm sure Darien and the Princes will be grateful, because of you they kept their energies." "How do you know Darien and what do you want with their energy?" she demanded "Oh those two? We only wanted their energy, this is not an assassination thing. I have better things to do with my time, I am Amber of Queen Beryl's court."  
  
"Well you and your Queen better leave the moon alone from now on!" Sailor Moon shouted suddenly feeling very lost Amber laughed again. "Oh Sailor Moon if you only knew!" And with a clap of her hands she was gone  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long but here's the next chapter. And there will be more to come very soon. Please read all the chapters beofer you reveiw this one. I hate it when people say they're lost. It's cause they only read one chapter.  
  
The Cresent Moon Wand  
  
Upon returning to the Palace Darien was greeted with open arms and great thanks for saving the Princess. "Why does he get all the credit? I took care of that monster." Serena Whined "Are you mad?" Luna replied "Your mother would kill if she knew I had given you the Moon Prism. Plus Central Control would have my head for telling her."  
  
Serena had received a number of "Moon Gifts" aside from the prism. The moon wand was used to heal people, and it was sort of the bow to the Moon Crystal's arrow. But of course she didn't have that, the Queen would have noticed if that was gone. She was also given the Luna pen which allowed her to disguise herself. But that was taken from her when she used it to get away from Darien on a crowded street.  
  
Living with Darien wasn't getting any better. He didn't pretend to have killed the monster from two weeks ago. However he was very pleased with himself for "saving" Serena and was constantly telling her she should be more grateful. That evening they sat in the gardens watching the Earth rise.  
  
Darien looked melancholy at the blue planet. "What's wrong with you -1?" Serena asked He sighed but said nothing. She looked up at the planet. She didn't see anything fascinating about it. As a small child she had been each planet in their Soar system, but she had no memories of visiting the earth. But what did it matter, they had been snubbing the Moon lastly.  
  
Suddenly a faint beeping sound reached Serena's ears. "What is that?" Darien asked, the beeps had distracted him from his Earth gazing "No idea." She replied "Why am I not surprised?" He muttered  
  
"Princess I ... must speak with you ... NOW!" Luna said through gritted teeth She was obviously asking Serena to read between the lines, but she didn't seem to realize this.  
  
"Not now Luna." The Princess said airily She was looking under the white stone bench for the source of the beeping. "Now Serena!" Luna insisted, but she didn't even look up Luna was about to scratch Serena when a sarcastic grin slid across her face, giving her a very Cheshire look. "Oh Darien" she purred "guess what Serena got on her math quiz..." "FINE" She cried quickly jumping up "I'm coming"  
  
Luna walked out of them main garden where they had been, to an area where a roof shot out from the from the side of the castle casting a shadow. She moved behind a tall marble pillar that was glowing with the fire of the setting sun. "What is so important?" Serena asked bitterly "That sound was coming from the crescent moon wand. Check you pocket."  
  
Serena removed it. A small red light was blinking in time with the beeps. "So ... it's broken?" she blinked "No!" Luna cried "Listen to me! The crescent moon wand reacts to evil, more particularly the shadow creatures. That is how I found you when the creature attacked you that night."  
  
"A Shadow creature?" panic spread over the Princess's frame She had no desire to repeat her encounter with the creature, she still felt weak at the thought of it. "What should we do?" "Well for starters, transform." Luna said This is not what she was looking for, she was hoping for a sudjestion on where to hide. But she was too afraid to defy Luna. "Moon Prism Power!"  
  
Luna looked at the still beeping wand. "The light is red, so we know the creature is somewhere on Mars." "Great" Sailor Moon said "Not only I have to go looking for my assassin, but I have to get to Mars! How is this gonna work!" "The same way your mother would."  
  
Sailor Moon knew very well that Luna meant the Star tunnels. They were used for government officials to quickly get from one planet to the next. However the Princess wouldn't be aloud use, much less an unidentified girl in a Sailor Suit. And yet there the two of them stood in the corridor looking around the corner at the star gate entrance.  
  
A tall man stood on either side of the door. They wore uniforms of pure white, with gold detail. Each carried a tall spear, the tips of which were looking particularly sharp. Sailor moon really didn't want to have to try and get passed these guys.  
  
"I'm gonna die" she squeaked "Shhh, they'll hear you. And don't be so melodramatic." Luna said "Now you can use the Luna pen, but this really has to be the last time." Sailor Moon looked as though her birthday had come early as she crouched behind the corner, the Luna pen tightly in her hand. "Disguise Power, Turn me into Queen Serenity."  
  
When the smoke cleared Sailor Moon stood their in her mother's favorite white dress, her hair had gone white to match. Luna smiled and shook her head. She straitened up and led the Psuedo Queen to the Tunnel door. Both of them nodded politely to the guards as they passed them.  
  
And then Sailor Moon got her first glimpse of the star tunnels. It was the most magnificent room she had ever seen. The walls were a glowing opalescent tone. White marble tiled to floors, a gold moon painted in the center of it. her eyes widened as they moved upward to the dome ceiling through which the skies could be seen. her eyes were glued to it still as she took a step forward, and her mother's heels caught on the hem of her dress and she came crashing to the ground.  
  
The was a great lurching in her stomach. She stood up clumsily and smiled at the guards. But it was too late, they knew this couldn't be Queen Serenity, not this klutz. "I really must be going." She said shakily And before the guards could touch her she grabbed Luna around the middle, and quickly side stepped into the center and shouted "Mars!" 


	6. Default Chapter

(A/N Sorry I've been gone for so long guys I was moving and you can imagine how having your computer in a box puts a damper on uploading more fanfiction. But here's the next instalment. I would like to beg you to read the other chapters first if I can because there is a plot here and each thhing leads to the next. Anyways here's Cahpter 6 ... Enjoy!)  
  
  
Sailor Mars  
  
The palace on the planet Mars was very different from any building Serena had ever visited. It was rusty red in color, built in ancient Chinese style. However the walls glowed with the same mysterious light the moon palace had. In the south wing of the palace, just to the left of the state room was the entrance to the star tunnel.  
  
There was a flash of red light within and Sailor Moon appeared, still holding Luna by the neck. She looked around the room, it was the same as the one on the moon, with the exception that everything was red. She let Luna down and crossed the floor. With out warning the doors flew open and the guards came in. "She's the one form the moon!" one of them cried and they both grabbed her "Sailor Moon fight them!" Luna yelled "the guards from the moon must have contacted them already!" "But ...why they're just doing their job." She said struggling against their tight hold  
  
And then a thought struck her. "Listen boys, Princess Rei is in trouble! There is a monster here for her." They loosened their grip and looked at each other, then looked at her suspiciously. "We'll come with you." one of them said "You're punishment will be worse, if there is nothing there." Sailor moon swallowed hard and looked down and the moon wand, the red lights were blinking fast now.  
  
And so Sailor Moon and Luna made their way down the corridor and out of the palace escorted by the guards. but there was no sign of Rei. "This is it." Sailor Moon told herself "I'm going to be thrown into the dungeon, and I'll never see day again."  
  
A sudden scream saved Sailor Moon from further self pity. "Princess Rei!" the guards cried And in a shot they were up in her room, Sailor Moon and Luna at their heels. Rei's bedroom was done in a cherry colored wood, with crimson curtains and bedspread. A great fire roared in the middle of her room, and she lay motionless on the bed. The horrible dark creature that Sailor Moon remembered all to well loomed over her friends. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't move.  
  
"Stop right there" one of the guard cried They both lept forward with amazing courage. The creature hit them away with out turning it's dark head. Sailor Moon panicked as the two men slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. Now what? If those guy couldn't take this thing she surely didn't stand a chance. She turned as if to leave but her eye caught sight of Rei. The Shadow creature was beginning to radiate darkness and the black rays were working their way around it's victim. That was that, she had to save her friend.  
  
"Alright you Nega-Loser you've had your fun!" she cried with more conviction then she really had "I am Sailor Moon the champion of Justice and I won't let you hurt my friend. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. On behalf of the moon I shall punish you!" The monster's mouth made an odd movement that must had been a smile, though it was impossible to tell from it's blurry shape. Then without warning it launched itself at Sailor Moon, so abruptly that she couldn't move out of the way. She found herself pinned to the floor, the ruby red eye's of the shadow creature glaring down at her.  
  
Sailor Moon clenched her eye's shut waiting for the pain. Then just as suddenly as it had fallen, the weight of the creature was lifted from her. She opened her eye's cautiously, all she saw was black. As things came into focus she realized it was a cape, hanging from the back of a fine tuxedo. An absolutely beautiful masked face turned back to her. "Are you alright Sailor Moon?" She nodded, though she could not bring herself to breath. She had just been saved by a mysterious man, it was like a fairy tale. Pink flooded her cheeks and all manners escaped her. "Who are you:?" she asked The man smiled "You my dear may call me Tuxedo Mask."  
  
A grunt from the disheveled shadow creature reminded Sailor Moon of where she was. Immediately she contracted into a ball. "What am I gonna do, that thing is way to strong for me." "Then we fight together. I will keep him at bay, you go help the Princess." With out thinking about these orders to hard, Sailor Moon edged along the room as Tuxedo Mask did battle with the monster. Rei's skin was warm still, and she seemed to be breathing. Sailor Moon stepped back a pace. "Moon Healing Activation!" she cried drawing a circle around herself with the moon wand, and as she did Rei's eye's opened  
  
"Who … what …" Rei stammered but Luna jumped quickly onto the bead and dropped a red stick with the golden symbol of Mars. "Central control wants you to have this Rei, Mars needs their Sailor Scout too." Rei seemed to understand. She lift the power stick and cried out "Mars Power!" And when the light was gone Sailor Mars stood smiling before them.  
  
There was a muffled cry from Tuxedo Mask, the scouts turned and saw that the shadow creature now had him by the neck. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon cried The discus flew and hit the creature in the stomach, knocking it aside. Sailor Moon ran to Tuxedo Mask "Are you o.k.?"  
  
"Alright round two" Sailor mars grinned at the weakened creature "Mars Fire Ignite." And with the creature let out a horrid noise of pain and jumped up, right through the ceiling. "Good shot Sailor Mars" Sailor Moon cheered getting to her feet She looked back to help Tuxedo Mask up but he was gone. Just then a red cloud materialized above them and out stepped Amber, with her long dark hair.  
  
"So now there are two of you." She laughed musically "No matter, your universe will be over soon enough." "Who are you" Sailor Mars demanded "Why have you come here? I am Sailor Mars, and on behalf of the this planet I will punish you!" These threats only seemed to be causing Amber great amusement. "I'm certain you're blonde friend here can fill you in. I hate to be going so soon, but my Queen has me very busy right now." And with a clap of her hands she was gone.  



	7. Default Chapter

Sailor Mercury  
  
It was nice just knowing that there was another scout out there even if Serena never got to see Rei. She had helped her get home and promised to ask the spirits to protect her. Luna had given both of them watches from someone called central control, these could be used as communicators as well. And not a week had passed, Rei and Serena were calling each other every night talking about boys and their fights with Amber's monsters. Only then did it occur to Serena that Amber was probably taking energy from the people of each planet. But what did she need with this energy? And who was this Queen Beryol?  
  
Despite all the questions that needed answering the Princess now spent most of her time thinking about her mysterious rescuer Tuxedo Mask. And Darien of course was quick to nag her about her increased day dreaming. Serena wads lying on her bed, stomach down, supported by her elbows, trying desperately to focus on her math homework. "O.k." she thought out loud " y=x to the 5th and x=12 ... so y is ... Oh this is hopeless!" she cried Darien chuckled from behind his Genetic something or other book, she could se him shaking his head at her. "Oh, like you know" she scoffed He lowered his book and smirked "60"  
  
Serena threw the book across the room in desperation and turned on her back. She stared at the ceiling sighing occasionally. "You know Princess Meatball-head, if you spent as much time studying as you do watching that ceiling, or looking out the window you might be passing math." he said "But I'd be as boring as you are." she replied  
  
She stood up and made her way to the door. "Where you going?" he asked "Bathroom" she lied, and it worked, he didn't follow. She was so sick of this guy. -1 personality and he was all she had for company, she missed the princesses. But at least during the day she had Anna. Serena wondered the corridors. Security had been increased since the "imposter" had tried to use the star tunnels. But Sailor Moon and Mars now had earned reputations as heroes and were granted use of them.  
  
Her thoughts were pushed out of her mind by a beeping sound. Serena reached in her pocket and pulled out the moon wand. The lights were flashing blue now. "Mercury" she gasped She raised her wrist to contact Rei, but voices down the corridor stopped her. Her mother rounded to corner flanked by two officials. "And you will be needed in court on the 11th" one of them said "to deal with the young men who attacked the Earthling." Queen Serenity sighed "These rumors about the Earthlings must be put to a stop. Violence is something we can not have. And we have had no proof that any of these monsters are even coming from the Earth."  
  
Serenity stopped upon seeing the Princess. "Serena, where is young Darien?" she asked "You know you shouldn't be wondering alone, where is that boy?" "Oh, he's in my room, I was just going to the bathroom." she stammered her mother and the two officials just sort of stared at her. She started around the corner, but stepped on her own toe and went crashing to the ground. "I'm o.k." she called as she continued in the other direction. Her mother hung her head "What am I to do with that girl?"  
  
Serena lifted her wrist again when she was sure the coast was clear. She pressed the little Mars symbol and a moment latter Rei was on the screen. "Hey babe, what's up?"  
  
"No time to talk now. The moon wand is going crazy, there's a major problem on Mercury. The Sailor Scouts have gotta be there and fast."  
  
"Right meet ya there."  
  
A wave of bubbles and a flash of light latter, Sailor Moon was standing in the Mercury Star Tunnel. Sailor Mars was already there waiting for her. The Palace was all done out in blue and silver. The Architecture was Arabian complete with dome ceilings that came to a point. The gardens were mostly fountains and ponds, and some of the inner walls were actually fish tanks.  
  
A scream down the corridor led them in the right direction. without a word to each other they shot down the corridor, and up a very long staircase, they must be in one of the towers now. In fact they realized they were right outside Princess Amy's bedroom. The thick blue curtains that served as doors were what gave it away. The two scouts peeked their head through. Furry blue carpeted the floor, and the walls were bookshelves stuffed to the breaking point. And lying on the bed book in had was Amy, a shadow creature advancing on her.  
  
"Alright sailor Mars you distract the creature, Sailor Mon you'll need to heal Amy."   
  
"Luna, when did you get here?"  
  
"Never mind that let's go."  
  
Sailor Mars leapt at the shadow creature with incredible bravery, as Sailor Moon crept over to Amy. She raised the moon wand into the air. "Moon healing activation!" Amy blinked and sat slowly up. She looked from Sailor Moon, to Luna, to Mars who was still fighting the shadow creature. Her face had gone very white and Sailor Moon was thinking it would have been merciful to leave her unconscious. She turned wearily to Luna "I am Sailor Mercury aren't I?" "You always were the smart one." She said sliding a blue stick with a golden Mercury symbol to her  
  
Suddenly Sailor Mars screamed and fell to the ground. He flames seemed to have failed her. The shadow creature was reaching part of itself toward her, when a figure in black dropped from the ceiling kicking the creature aside. "Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon squealed "thank you" Sailor Mar was blushing as he helped her to her feet.  
  
The shadow creature recovered and was attempting to attack Mars again. But Amy had transformed while no one was watching, and she seemed to have found her courage. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" she cried the creature was knocked down and fog filled the room.  
  
Sailor Moon suddenly felt an icy grip on her neck. The very persistent shadow creature was not about to give up. "Let ... me ... go ... HELP!" she choked Tuxedo Mask looked fanatically around. His eyes fell on a vase of flowers, sitting on Amy's bed stand. He randomly grabbed one and whipped it at the creature sending it flying off Sailor Moon.  
  
The fog cleared. The shadow creature was gone and a single red rose stuck out of the ground. Tuxedo Mask walked over and picking it up. "Hmm, that worked well" he smiled pocketing the rose, and with a swish of his cape he was gone. 


End file.
